Dreams or Reality
by I-Am-A-KLuTZ
Summary: All Human. ExB, JakexM, AxJ, EmxR. I suck at summarys!Bella has strange dreams where, the nextday, the people from those dreams appear in her life. Are these dreams? Or is she actually seeing future events? PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Prologue

Dreams or Reality

Prologue:

I had moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington in the middle of the semester. My mom, Renee and my dad, Charlie got divorce when I was 10. I lived with my mom for almost 7 years, until she remarried to Phil and wanted to travel across the country with him because of his job as a minor league baseball player. Charlie is the Chief of Police. That's how I ended up on the plane I'm on now. I am Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella, and I'm on an airplane headed for Forks, a town with the population of around 3,000 people.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Charlie

Once I got off the plane I got my bags, I went to find Charlie. I kept looking for him till I saw him looking for me in his uniform. I'm guess we're taking the cruiser. I hope not. I used to visit him during the summer. He is a man of many words. Not. There was always a comfortable silence between us.

"Hi Ch-dad," I couldn't call him Charlie to his face, doesn't mean I can't in my head.

"Hi Bells nice seeing you again," he said.

We drove home in another comfortable silence. When we finally got to our small modern style house, I had a feeling that this was going to be a long day. He bought my bags up to my fairly sized room, then left. One good thing about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. I started unpacking, when I noticed an old rusty Chevy sitting in the drive way. I went down stairs and saw Jacob, my childhood friend that I haven't seen in forever, and his father, Billy Black. Buoy was I happy to see them! Even though I don't mind being alone I like to see people once in a while.

"Hi Jake and Billy, it has been way too long," I said.

"Yes it has been far too long," Jake said.

"What do ya think about the truck Bells, Jake rebuilt the engine," Charlie said.

"It's great dad," I said.

"Good, cause I just bought it off Billy, I thought you could use some transportation, unless you wana take the cruiser," he said.

"I think I'll go with the truck," I said, not wanting to be seen in the cruiser.

After the Blacks left Charlie showed me where Forks High is. Now, I lay on my bed listening to my iPod and reading my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights. _I set my alarm clock to get up to go to school tomorrow. I eventually fell asleep after a chapter and a half of reading.


	3. Chapter 1 EPOV

Chapter 1 EPoV: Alice

Alice is bugging me to death about some new girl she heard arrived today. Why the hell won't she just shut up!? She said it was the police chef's daughter. I swear she gets too excited for her own good. I don't even know where the hell all her energy comes from. She keeps talking saying the same things over and over, but eventually it just becomes background sounds. Then almost immediately she demands that you pay attention to her and stop zoning out, but I do anyway.

"EDWARD, LISTEN TO ME STOP GOING OFF INTO LALA LAND!" Alice yelled at me.

"BUT, ALICE I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!"

"Ooohhhh, mkay," she said happily.

"I'm going to my room."

I high tailed it and ran up the stairs and into my room, and blasted classical music off my stereo. I started reading _Pride and Prejudice_ an old classic. Then, I started thing about what Alice kept telling me, will she be like everyone else and exclude me and my family, or will she be different?


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Déjà

_I was walking to the administration office when I bumped into this girl that looked like spiky-haired pixie._

When I woke up I couldn't help but wonder who the hell she is. But it was probably not even real. I always had dreams but never like this. It sure felt real though but I couldn't help but wonder…….

I got ready for school in a simple set of skinny jeans, a blue Hollister t-shirt, and some blue flats. I put some make-up on including mascara and eyeliner. I ran down the stairs, tripping a couple of times along the way. I quickly toasted and ate a pop-tart, while drinking a can of Coke. I brushed my hair and teeth. Then ran out to my old Chevy and headed to Forks High.

I walked into the administration office to get my class schedule, but I bumped into a girl that I have seen before but never had met. It felt like déjà all over again. Then, I realized she started talking to me really fast.

"HiI''?" she said, hurriedly. That was so weird, but I swear that no one could talk faster than her. But I understood most of what she said. I didn't know anyone so……..

"Hi I'm Bella. I think we're going to great friends too. Yes, I would like to sit with you and your family at lunch cause I don't know anyone," I said. She seemed nice.

"Ok see ya at lunch I have to go to class before I'm late again," she said.

"Ok bye Alice," I said.

After, she left I went to the office's administration desk. I got my schedule, a map of the school, a slip I had to get signed by my teachers, and a locker number and combination. I had Literature, Spanish, American History, AP Calculus, Biology, and Gym.


	5. Chapter 2EPOV & 3BPOV

Chapter 2 EPOV: First Period

When I got to Literature I sat there and waited for class to begin. About ten minutes later, I saw Alice enter the class room with a new girl that was gorgeous with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Alice just glanced at me and smiled.

Chapter 3 BPOV: Lunch

Most of my classes have been fine, except most students were staring at me. Alice was in most of my morning classes that includes; Literature, Spanish, American History, and AP Calc.

Now I was walking into the cafeteria to see that Alice had already gotten there sitting with a muscular guy that looked like a badass, a blonde guy with curly hair, a blonde girl that looked like a model, and a guy with bronze colored hair that looked like a Greek God that I noticed was in my Literature, I had to admit he was hot. Once Alice saw me standing in the doorway she began jumping and yelling.

"HI BELLA OVER HERE!" she was saying.

Once I got over to the table she began introducing them.

"Bella this is Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. Everyone this is Bella," she said.

So the badass is Emmett, the blonde guy is Jasper, the model is Rosalie, and the bronze haired fellow is Edward.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward," I said trying to sound polite.

The next thing I knew I was wrapped up in a bear hug from Emmett. I guess he wasn't such a badass after all.

"Em can't breathe," I said sounding like I was suffocating.

"Oh right sorry, you'll get used to it," he said.

We sat back down Alice next to Jasper, Rosalie next to Emmett, and me next to Edward and across from Alice. She explained that Emmett and Rose, and she and Jasper are going out as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey Bella do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?" Alice said, since today is Friday.

"No that's ok," I said.

"Please….. Bella….please….," she begged.

"Don't look at her face," Edward whispered to me.

And what did I do I looked at her face she was doing a puppy dog face. And buoy did it work for her.

"Damn, you were right," I whispered to him.

"Told ya she always gets her way the easy way or the hard way," he whispered back.

Alice glared at him.

"Fine," I said finally giving up.

"YEAH!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Told ya so," Edward said.

"Well it's not like we're going to be at the mall for 12 hours," I said.

"You'd be surprised," he said.

I gave him a questioning look. Then the bell rang for Biology.


	6. Chapter 3 EPoV

Chapter 3 EPoV: Lunch

After Spanish, I went to the cafeteria. I got my "lunch" more like a mystery on a plate, and sat down with my friends and family. Alice started screaming something, but I didn't pay attention. I couldn't get that girl out of my head, every train of thought always ended up being related to her.

"BELLA OVER HERE," Alice kept screaming. I only heard her after I stopped thinking about that girl from Lit. After Alice was done screaming, the girl from Lit came up to our table.

"Bella this is Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. Everyone this is Bella," she introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward," Bella said. Damn, she had an angel's voice.

Emmett went up to her and wrapped her in an enormous bear hug.

"Em, can't breathe," she struggled to say.

He let go of her and sat back down, and said, ""Oh right sorry, you'll get used to it."

She sat down in the only seat not taken which was thankfully next to-never would of guessed it-me.

Out of the blue Alice just asked Bella if she wanted to go shopping with her tomorrow and she said politely no, man the girl had brains to, but Alice wouldn't take no for an answer. She begged with those stupid devilish puppy dog eyes no one, I mean no one, could say no too.

"Don't look at her face," I whispered to her. I couldn't have the poor girl feel like she had gone through hell on her second day with Alice. I mean come on that ain't right. But ya know how when ya tell someone something along the lines of "don't look," they look at it to see why you said that, Bella just looked up at Alice. That moment I knew she was a goner.

"Damn, you were right," she whispered back to me. I just merely smirked.

"Told ya she always gets her way the easy way or the hard way," I whispered.

Alice glared at me. Man if looks could kill I would be long dead by now.

Bella finally gave up and yelled, "FINE."

Oh, big mistake there Bella, you poor sap.

"YEAH," Alice yelled going into hyper overdrive.

"Told ya so," I whispered to Bella.

"Well it's not like we're going to be at the mall for 12 hours," she said.

"You'd be surprised," I said.

She gave me a questioning look. Man, was she in for one hell of a Saturday.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The End of the 1st Day at Forks High

When I walked into Biology I noticed that Edward was in this class and that that the only seat that was open was next to him. I handed the teacher the slip. He handed me a book and told me to take any open seat. By. Edward.

"Hi Edward," I said causally.

"Hey Bella," he said in the same tone.

"Is my life going to hell tomorrow?" I said a little scared.

"Yes, it most likely will be Alice is a shopaholic, Rose isn't as bad," he said as he gave me a look of sympathy.

"Great," I said.

Then the late bell rang and class started. We had to name the steps of osmosis and whoever was done first would get a golden onion.

"Why did you move to Forks?" he asked while we were on the last slide.

"Well, my parents got divorced, and my mom remarried, and wants to travel across the country with her new husband, cause of his job as a minor league baseball player, so I thought I would spend some time with my dad," I said.

"Oh, and now you're not happy," he said.

"I am happy it's just being new I don't like all the attention," I said.

"Is Alice your sister?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yea, sometimes she is the greatest sister you could ever hope of having and others she can make your life your own personal living hell."

"Is Rose your sister too?"

"No, my only siblings are Alice and Emmett. Rose and Jasper are twins though."

"Oh"

Then the bell rang for gym. More likely known as time to see Bella trip and fall flat on my face. Turns out I had the class with Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

I had to dress in an ugly green and yellow uniform. The gym teacher was saying we had to do trust exercises. Alice went with Jasper and I was stuck with Mike. He was nice but he would stop flirting with me, can't the man get a hint, how many fucking times does he have to get rejected. Edward was stuck with Lauren. Man did I feel sorry for him; she practically jumped him right on the spot. Every time he looked at (which was a lot a might add) I shot him pity and sympathetic looks.

After the bell rang it was time to get in my old Chevy. Surprisingly I didn't trip once, probably cause I had my share of them in gym when Mike was dropping me.


	8. Chapter 4 EPoV

**AN: THANKS 4 Reading!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer; ****imaginationsation!**

Chapter 4 EPoV: The End of Her 1st Day

All through lunch I couldn't stop staring into her, she was just so damn amazing. She would glance at me most of the time probably feeling me stare at her. I felt like the time its self seemed to stop every time we caught each other's gaze. Finally the bell rang for us to go to our next class, which for me means Biology. I always wondered why no one sat next to me. Oh… wait it was probably the glare I gave them when they tried. Bella walked in as everyone was in their seats talking to their neighbor, handed a slip to the teacher, got her books and looked around the classroom. I couldn't help but follow her gaze till it settled on me and the empty chair next to me. I grinned knowing she would have to sit next to me. She gave a shy smile back. It seemed as if my day couldn't get any better.

"Hi Edward," she greeted me.

"Hey Bella," I greeted her in the same tone.

"My life is going to be hell tomorrow isn't it?" she asked curiously.

"No, if you like shopping and if you don't like it you should know that Alice is a shopaholic, but Rose isn't as bad," I answered, giving her a look of sympathy. She didn't strike me as an 'I like to shop the day away' person like Alice and Rose are.

"Great, hell it is," she mumbled in 'I'm dreading tomorrow' tone like I would be if I were her.

The late bell rang and class started. We had to name the steps of osmosis, and whoever was done first won a golden onion. Who the hell would want a fucking onion that he probably painted last night.

"Why did you move to Forks?" I asked truly curious, when we were on the last slide.

"Well…umm...my parents got divorced, and my mom remarried, and wants to travel across the country with her new husband, cause of his job as a minor league baseball player, so I thought I would spend some time with my dad," she answered quietly.

"Oh, and now you're not happy," I said assumingly.

"I am happy it's just being new I don't like all the attention," she said. That surprised me.

"Is Alice your sister?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yea, sometimes she is the greatest sister you could ever hope of having and others she can make your life your own personal living hell."

"Is Rose your sister too?"

"No, my only siblings are Alice and Emmett. Rose and Jasper are twins though."

"Oh."

The bell rang for our last class. Sadly for me that was gym. Until I found out that Bella was in this class too.

We had to do trust exercises with a partner. Somehow I had gotten stuck with...Lauren. I felt sorrier for Bella though she got stuck with Mike; I always thought that there was something wrong with that kid. I kept looking at her basically the whole time and every time she caught my gaze she threw me a pity look. She also looked a little off, probably from falling so many times when Mike decided not to catch her. Well at least she knows he can't be trusted.

After the bell rang I changed into my street or actually normal clothes compared to our gym uniforms, green and yellow I mean come on they look like puke. I went to my locker got in my precious Volvo and sped homeward.


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Another Dream

Once I had gotten home I did my homework in my room. Now I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling till I fell asleep with my iPod on again to the song Misery Business by Paramore.

_I was in the mall with Alice with the guys holding all of the 20-30 shopping bags. _

I was woken up by a very hyper Alice at 6:00A.M. Who the hell gets up at 6 o'clock on the weekends? I absolutely refused to get out of bed. The next thing I knew is that I am soaked and freezing cold. I looked up and saw Alice with a bucket still dripping water.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ALICE?" I asked.

"You wouldn't get up, anyways you were talking in your sleep," she said.

"What did I say?"

"You kept sayin' that you didn't want to go shoppin' funny everyone luzz shoppin'"

"I don't"

"You'll see, now come on the guys are waitin' to for us!"

"Why do we need them?"

"To carry everythin' now come on lets go."

Once I was ready to go, we got in Alice's yellow Porche. Once I got in she sped off to the mall. Alice drove, Jasper sat in the passenger seat and I got stuck between Edward and Emmett. I wonder why Edward is staring at me……. Speaking of which Emmett is also staring at me…….

"Why are you two starin' at me?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor next week?" asked Edward looking me straight in the eye.

"Let's hear it," Emmett said, I nodded.

"Can you get Lauren off my back, she keeps looking like she wants to jump me?" he asked, blushing. He looked even hotter blushing I didn't even know if that is possible. Apparently it was.

"She is the school's biggest whore, she has slept with half the football team, the other half didn't want her including Edward," Alice chimed in.

"You're on the football team?"

"Yeah, Emmett is too."

"Yeah, ok ,I'll help ya you just got to get Mike off my back, he keeps flirting with me and I keep rejecting him, when will he get the point."

"Ok, I help you with yours if you help me with mine. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I said, feeling relieved.

"Good, cause I don't want Lauren jumping my brother," Alice said.

We were at the mall in a matter of minutes with Alice's driving. She was going almost 90mph. So far my life is not my personal living hell. Well at least not yet. We weren't even inside.


	10. Chapter 5 EPoV

Chapter 5 EPoV: Saturday Morning Alice Style

I woke up on Saturday at 5:00A.M. from my bed shaking and a high pitched squeal coming from a very hyper pixie.

"Get up sleepy head, we're going shopping," she literally screamed.

I groaned, "Alice it's Saturday."

"So?"

"It's the weekend and some people would like to be asleep till noon."

"I will never understand you Edward, now would you like to get up the easy way or the hard way?"

"Goodnight, Alice," I flopped my head back on my pillow.

"Hard way it is."

All of a sudden I was covered in ice cold water and being thrown over Emmett's shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE?," trying to get out of Emmett's vice grip.

"Thanks Emmett!"

"Anything to annoy little Eddie here."

I glared at both of them.

"Go get dressed so we can go shopping with _Bella_," I shot her a confused look.

"Don't think that I don't see the looks you to share, staring at each other when you think no one's looking, now go get dressed."

"Little Eddie_ loves_ _Bella_!," Emmett shouted.

"NO, I don't!"

"Whatever, Edward, you'll see, now get your ass moving before I have Rose take apart a little shiny silver car!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, now let's go, come on Em," and with that they walked out of my room.

After I got dressed we went to Bella's house to pick and/or wake her up, in Alice's yellow Porche.

They didn't come out of the house till about 6:30A.M. Bella looked annoyed and wet, while Alice was 'victory' beaming. Before I knew it I was staring at her.

"Why are you two staring at me?" she asked. I looked around and met Emmett's eyes. Oh… guess he was staring at her too. Well, okay I could have fun with this, and get someone off my back.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor next week?" I asked.

"Let's hear it," Emmett said, she just nodded going along with it.

"Can you get Lauren off my back, she keeps looking like she wants to jump me?" I asked embarrassed, not to mention blushing.

"She is the school's biggest whore, she has slept with half the football team, the other half didn't want her including Edward," Alice chimed in. I was happy to admit at that moment that Alice was my sister. I gave her a thankful look, she just nodded.

"You're on the football team?" she asked.

"Yeah, Emmett is too."

After a few minutes she answered.

"Yeah, ok ,I'll help ya you just got to get Mike off my back, he keeps flirting with me and I keep rejecting him, when will he get the point." I grinned.

"Ok, I help you with yours if you help me with mine. Agreed?" I asked happily.

"Agreed," she said, feeling relieved.

"Good, cause I don't want Lauren jumping my brother," Alice said.

After that discussion, we were speeding down the road to where Alice is known best, the mall.


	11. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shopping With Alice

Alice dragged me first to Gap, and made me try on and model for her so far 20 pairs on skinny jeans, 25 shirts, and 30 skirts. She handed me another pile of 10 pairs of jeans and 15 shirts. I swear she emptied every single fucking rack in the damn store. Now, I am trying on the last of the pile and modeling for her in front of the guys.

When I came out in a bright blue shirt and a jean mini shirt, she looked at Edward and smiled.

"You're defiantly getting that set."

I gave her a questioning look.

"Come on, Bella," she said, as she looked through accessories while I was getting dressed.

She picked out 15 pairs of skinny jeans, 20 skirts, and 22 shirts. How the hell am I supposed to pay for all of that? She noticed that I was ready and walked off to the checkout counter. After everything was scanned, the total was in the 5 digits.

"Alice I can't pay for all of this," I stated.

"Don't worry 'bout it Bella, I invited you, I am paying for it," she said, like it was the most obvious thing.

"But Alice I can't have you pay for all my crap," I argued.

"Yes, you can and you will."

"But Alice-"

"Bella quit arguing I am going to buy this stuff for you, whether you want me too or not."

"Fine, do you always get your way?"

"Yes."

"You're spoiled."

"Yes I am, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Come on everything is paid for."

"Kay."

After going to Aeropastle, American Eagle, and Old Navy, I was starved.

"Alice, I starving, can we take a break?" I asked, hopefully.

"But Bella it's only 4:00P.M., we've barely even started."

"Alice we've been shopping for 9 hours already, can we please take a break?"

"I guess but after we **are** going to go to the other stores."

"But Alice I had a whole new wardrobe after the first store!"

She gave me the pitiful puppy dog face.

"Don't look at her face," Edward whispered.

And what the hell did I do I fuckin' looked up.

"Fine."

Edward gave me an I-told-you-so-it-always-works look.

"Damn, not again."

"Told ya it always works that's why she gets away with everything," he said as Alice glared at him. I swear if looks could kill.

"Kay, guys let's go to the food court," she chimed in.

We went to lunch; I got Chinese sweet and spicy chicken, Alice got a garden salad, Edward got Chinese wanton soup, Jasper got pizza, and Emmett got 2 pizzas, a bucket of fried chicken, and a bunch of other shit.

When we finished lunch Alice dragged me to another 5 different stores. Then after a whole half an hour of arguing, I finally got to go home, and the first thing I did was take a long nap, cause I felt like shit.


	12. Chapter 6 EPoV & 7BPoV

Chapter 6 EPoV: Shopping

Once we arrived at the mall, Alice dragged Bella into the first store she saw and of course we had to follow. She had her try on a whole crap load of clothes. She came out in a bright blue shirt and a faded jean mini skirt, I was staring at her, but she just modeled for Alice basically just wanting to get out of the store or mall. Her modeling made my staring a lot worse. Alice looked at me with a smug smile and winked at me, like she was planning something and with her planning it it wouldn't be simple.

We want to lunch after a lot of whining from Bella for a break. Let's just say no one got as much food as Emmett. The cashier had to call for more people just to fill his order, but I guess that's what you get when you bring Emmett to a little fast food place in the mall.

We went to a few more stores then dropped Bella off at her house with her new wardrobe and left to go home.

Chapter 7 BPoV: Lauren

Today was the first day of the deal that me and Edward made. I don't know if I'm looking forward to it or dreading it. Don't get me wrong I like him a lot and I don't even know anything besides his name. He keeps warning me about his troublesome siblings, and I want to know why.

"BELLA!"

That's when I realized I had already made it to the damned school. I got out of the car, to see an ever so hyper Alice, but I guess that's just the way she is.

"Hi Alice," I said tiredly.

"Bella…Bella…Bella," she said disapprovingly.

"What?"

"You aren't wearing any of the clothes I bought you Saturday," she glared.

"Sorry Alice I just threw stuff together."

"Come with me, I can't have you walking around like that," she glared at my outfit.

Then she dragged me to her drop-dead pink locker, then to the bathroom.

She made me dress in a frilly midnight blue v-neck t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and the same midnight blue inch high stilettos. I wouldn't be caught dead in any of that crap, except Alice knowing her pout always works of course she used it. And it worked yet again!

"Alice do you want me to trip and fall in hell," I complained yet again.

She laughed, then her face turned teasingly serious.

"Bella, you are helping my brother out to day, right?"

I nodded. She continued.

"So it's only fair that you help me out to!"

That's when I became highly confused.

"How am I helping you by dressing like a whore?"

"So I don't have to see you in those or anyone else for that matter shouldn't have to see you in them," she said glaring at the clothes I was wearing before.

"What's wrong with my converse?"

She never answered, just shook her head and got her make-up bag out.

"NO, WAY IN HELL!," I shouted at her and trip-ran out of the bathroom. There was no way that was going to happen.

"BELLA!"

"NO, ALICE," I shouted and turned back around running straight into Lauren.

"Bella."

"What's up Barbie!"

She snorted. I mean eeewww!!!! She thinks everyone loves her!!! I have a news flash for her there is only one reason why someone would want to date a whore. But I guess the word "whore" kinda gives it away!! Alice decided to show up at that moment.

"BEL-What's up Lauren," she spat.

"Nothing Bella ran into me."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up for an apology," I said warningly.

"Humph."

"What is there something wrong with your throat?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

I laughed.

"You might wana check again, I think you sprained it, you might want to find out which guy was the culprit you never know with you!"

"I'm not a whore!"

"Ooohhhh…then you're just someone who shoves their tongue down other peoples' throat, maybe I have a different definition of a "whore" than, what's yours?"

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"YES, THAT IS WHAT I SAID!"

"I know what you said calm down you don't have to sound like you're talking to as two year old, ohh…wait you always sound like that!"'

"No I don't!"

"Yea ya do!"

"NO, I DON'T!!"

"Whatever than you honestly can't hear yourself clearly!"

"CAN TO!!"

"More like CAN NOT!"

"CAN TO!!"

"Whatever your just making it seem like everyone likes you."

"EDDIE LIKES ME A LOT!!"

Next thing I knew I was laughing hysterically in the middle of the hallway with everyone staring at me like I was crazy.

She did the best come back she could and that was to glare at me and walk away.

I looked back at Alice. I was kinda surprised to see her mouth wide open.

"Alice close your mouth you're gunna catch flies."

"Ohh…my…gosh, BELLA do you realize what you just did?!"

"No, cause I don't think we're on the same track."

The bell rang for homeroom so I never got an answer.

* * *

**Any ideas I'm up for them!!! All ya have to do is share!!!**


	13. Chapter 7 EPoV

Chapter 7 EPoV: Never Ceased To Be Surprised

I was walking down the hall on Monday morning, when I heard Alice yelling.

"BELLA!"

"NO, ALICE!" Bella yelled back.

I followed their yelling to the girls room. I stood on the other side of the hallway, leaning against the wall, just listening and waiting. Bella came running out of the bathroom, straight in to Lauren. Both oblivious to me watching.

"Bella."

"What's up Barbie!"

Lauren snorted, while I almost gagged.

Alice came out of the bathroom at that moment.

"BEL-What's up Lauren," she said and glared.

"Nothing Bella ran into me."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up for an apology," Bella said warningly.

"Humph."

"What is there something wrong with your throat?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

Bella laughed, it was the best noise I have ever heard.

"You might wana check again, I think you sprained it, you might want to find out which guy was the culprit you never know with you!"

"I'm not a whore!"

"Ooohhhh…then you're just someone who shoves their tongue down other peoples' throat, maybe I have a different definition of a "whore" than, what's yours?"

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"YES, THAT IS WHAT I SAID!"

"I know what you said calm down you don't have to sound like you're talking to as two year old, ohh…wait you always sound like that!"'

"No I don't!"

"Yea ya do!"

"NO, I DON'T!!"

"Whatever than you honestly can't hear yourself clearly!"

"CAN TO!!"

"More like CAN NOT!"

"CAN TO!!"

"Whatever your just making it seem like everyone likes you."

"EDDIE LIKES ME A LOT!!"

Um...Yeah, hell no I don't!

Bella started laughing.

She did the best come back she could and that was to glare at Bella and walk away.

Ohh…Yeah great come back!

I was amazed, no one had ever said anything like that to Lauren before, I was highly impressed. Everything that Bella does always surprises the hell out of me, but in a good way.

Bella and Alice started talking, but I didn't pay attention, I was too busy thinking about what just happened. The bell must have rung cause they started walking to class.


	14. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks for reveiwing!!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Unbelievable

I was now on my way to the lunch room, when I noticed Lauren in the hallway. She glared at me and just walked away. _Nice!! _I smirked.

When I walked into the cafeteria, everyone stared at me. I walked over to Alice's table and sat down between Edward and Emmett.

"Hey Bella!!"

I looked up to see Alice staring at me not to mention while bouncing in her seat next to Jasper.

"GOOD JOB, BELLS!!!"

I looked over to Emmett knowing it was his booming voice.

"What did I do?"

He looked at me shocked.

"Do you really not know?!"

"No I don't so tell me!!"

"Okay, okay calm down!"

He just sat there.

"EMMETT!!"

"What?"

"Nothing, Alice tell me!"

"What cha want to know?"

She looked at me blankly.

"I want to know what the hell Emmett is talking about!!"

"Ohhhh, he was talking about what you said to Lauren this mourning."

I looked at her disbelievingly.

"No one has ever stood up to that bitch before?"

They all just shook their heads.

Then the bell rang.


	15. Chapter 8 EPoV

**AN: I know the last chapter was very short, probably almost as short as this one and I'm sorry about that. So I updated again today! **

**Thanks for Reviewing and of course reading!! **

* * *

Chapter 8 EPoV: Is She Right?

_Flashback the day before, after school_

_I was in my room listening to my IPod touch, when someone knocked on my door then bursts in._

"_Edward," Alice said happily._

_I looked up at her._

"_You like her!"_

"_And who would she be Alice?"_

"_You know very well who I'm talking about Edward!"_

_I gave her a questioning stare._

"_Are you flippin' serious Edward?"_

"_Flippin'?" I said, trying not to laugh._

"_Yes Edward flippin' and don't change the subject!"_

"_And the subject is…"_

"_You and Bella."_

"_What?! Alice I just met her!"_

"_Edward I'm serious, you're just too damn blind not to see it!" She yelled at me and stalked out of my room._

_Then I thought is she right? Do I like Bella?_

_End of Flashback_

Turns out I still don't know the answer to that. I feel protective of her, yes. But do I like her like Alice says, I don't know. I thought of this though out the whole day. I stare at her whenever I see her and she looks back at me, and we both look away quickly, embarrassed.

I didn't even listen to my group's conversation at lunch, I just stared at Bella thinking , I'm pretty surprised she didn't notice, everyone else did.

Emmett raised his eye brows suggest fully.

I rolled my eyes.

_Maybe Alice was right all along._


	16. Chapter 9 BPoV

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! I was trying to get through my writter's block!! And trying to make the chapter longer!! Sorry again!!**

**Kitty**

* * *

Chapter 9: Another Dream?

After school that day I collapsed on my bed, did my boring history assignment, and took a nap.

_In the hallway I saw a boy with a mix of spiked blond and black hair, and midnight blue eyes. Then he turned and walked away._

When I woke up the next day, I looked at my alarm clock, 6: 05 A.M.

_Great, _I thought,_ almost an hour till school._

I did my normal morning routine. Grabbed my bag and raced out the door to "Ole Faithful," my nickname for my Chevy. When I got to school I parked in my usual parking space, between a grey '71 Pinto and a black, sliver, and blue Suzuki GSX-R motorcycle…wait motorcycle, _what the hell_, yesterday it was a red 2007 Honda Civic. **(Car picture links on profile.) **That I did notice, people usually park in the same parking spaces. That was the weird thing, why did people do that? Think they're higher than others. I mean for goodness sake we're all fucking _equal_!!

When I walked in to school, everything was normal, well until lunch. I was sitting at my normal table with my friends, stealing glances at Edward every now and then, just to find out he was doing the same thing. Then some kid walks in with the principal, the man that barely ever seen the light of day.

"Attention, students," Mr. P says.

No one paid any attention to him, so he decides to blow everybody's ear drums, and with two fingers does an ear piercing whistle. Well, he got everyone's attention, at the sacrifice of their ability to hear.

"Everybody this is Nate Johnson," he points to the kid, that kinda reminds me of my dream with his spiked hair, really dark midnight blue eyes, but in my dream it looked like he was in the hallway not the lunch room. Hmm…oh well!!

"Please make him feel welcomed." Mr. P leaves, and goes back to his dark office.

Once he walks out of the room, they go back to what they were doing before. Nate just stands there, probably not knowing what to do, till Alice goes up to him.

"At least you aren't the new kid anymore Bella!!" Emmett says.

Edward chuckled, while I on the other hand, blush and smile at hearing his laugh.

Alice soon comes back, and of course being Alice, bringing the new kid with her.

"Hi guys!!" Alice says.

A chorus of greeting went around the table.

"As you all know this is Nate and he will be sitting with us."

We all nodded.

"Well this is Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett." She pointed to each of us.

We all waved, while Emmett grinned…well that's bad news. I glared at him. His grin got even bigger, if that's even possible. Then he looked at Alice.

"Well I think you should know that I'm dating Jasper, Rose and Emmett are together and Edward and Bella are obsessed with each other, stealing glances at the other while they think we don't notice, but they won't admit they have taken a high liking to each other. It's sad really," Alice said, while me and Edward blushed and glared at her.

"ALICE!!" We yelled, then looked at each other and blushed harder.

"See that's what I'm talking about!! And you two refuse to believe that you both really like each other very much!! And it's like they can read each other's mind!!" Alice rant went on and on… Okay, now I've had enough!!

"ALICE ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED!!" We yelled again and blushed even harder than before.

She did the 'see what I mean' motion, towards the two of us since I was sitting right next to Edward. Nate looked shocked. I looked back at Edward, to find him staring at me again. She giggled and probably did the hand motion again, knowing Alice.

The bell rang. And I headed off towards bio. And saw Nate in the hallway, he smiled politely, and walked away just like in my dream…

In gym me and Edward partnered up together, not speaking.

* * *

**Oh and if you haven't already** **noticed I may have forgot to put a disclaimer at the top of each of the chapters, so I put it in my profile. And I made a poll, if you want to find out more about the story I'm thinking of writing, just PM me!! Don't forget that anyone can reveiw, you don't have to have an account!! Please tell me what ya think!!**

**Thanks!!**

**Kitty**


	17. Chapter 9 EPoV

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything!!**

**AN: I'm going to start putting diclaimers like you're supposed to, as you see above. I wasn't putting them cause I kept forgetting, but I'll force myself to remember. And I promise to update more than once a month or so, cause my sister was pestering me. So thank Angels Of Twilight !! Don't forget to vote on my poll!! I tryed to make the chapters a little longer. And trust me I hate AN as much as you!!**

**Thanks for reviewing!!**

* * *

Chapter 9 EPoV: Who?

I woke up to Alice yelling and banging on my door, surprise, surprise.

"EDWARD ARE UP YET?!!"

"I AM NOW!!"

"YAY YOU'RE UP!!"

She opened my door.

"YOU'RE NOT UP YOU'RE STILL IN BED!!"

I groaned. _How the hell is Alice such a morning person?!_

"I LAID OUT YOUR CLOTHES, SO GET DRESSED!!"

Alice stomped out of the room.

I got ready, and we all went to school on time in our own cars; Emmett's red 2010Jeep with over head lights, Rosalie's red BMW, Alice's 2008 canary yellow 911 Porsche convertible, and my silver 2005 Volvo S40 D5. **(Pictures on profile.) **

When I got there, I went to my locker got my books and went to homeroom, also known as Lit. And it was a normal morning like any other, till lunch. I sat down where I normally sit, right next to Bella. I just stared at her, and I think she noticed cause she kept looking at me. Then, I hear a piercing whistle and I see Mr. P, as everyone calls him, and some new kid with spiked blond and black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black ACDC t-shirt, and some dark wash jeans and green Vans. If you're wondering why I noticed it's because I had to grow up with Alice and her makeovers, not a pretty picture.

"Everybody this is Nate Johnson," he points to the kid.

"Please make him feel welcomed." Mr. P leaves, and goes back to his office for hibernation.

Nate just stands there, unsure. Alice of course walks up to him, and invites him to sit with us. Typical.

"At least you aren't the new kid anymore Bella!!" Emmett says, before they get back.

I laughed remembering her first day, while Bella blushes.

Alice comes back bringing Nate.

"Hi guys!!" Alice says.

Greetings went around the table.

"As you all know this is Nate and he will be sitting with us."

We nodded.

"Well this is Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett." She pointed to each of us.

We waved when she introduced each of us. Emmett grinned and looked at Alice. Something was up.

"Well I think you should know that I'm dating Jasper, Rose and Emmett are together and Edward and Bella are obsessed with each other, stealing glances at the other while they think we don't notice, but they won't admit they have taken a high liking to each other. It's sad really," Alice said, while me and Bella blushed and glared at her.

"ALICE!!" We yelled, then looked at each other and blushed harder.

"See that's what I'm talking about!! And you two refuse to believe that you both really like each other very much!! And it's like they can read each other's mind!!" Alice rant went on and on… Okay, that's enough!!

"ALICE ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED!!" We yelled again and blushed even harder than before.

She did the 'see what I mean' motion, towards the two of us since I was sitting right next to Bella. The poor guy looked shocked, he shouldn't have had to go through one of her rants. I stared at Bella, I just couldn't help it. Alice giggled and did the motion again. All too soon the bell rang in time for Bio. I didn't talk to Bella the rest of the day, I was thinking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- ---

When I got home I confronted Alice in her room.

"Alice."

"Yeah?" she said looking at me.

"What do I do?" she smiled.

"About what?" she said innocently.

"You know what Alice."

"Whatever do you mean?" she smiled innocently.

"Alice." I growled.

She crossed her arms and smirked slightly. "I want to hear you say it."

"Fine Alice, I like Bella."

She grinned. "I knew it!!"

"What do I do Alice?"

"You ask her to the dance next week."

"There's a dance next week?"

"No, but there will be!!" she said excitedly.

"Let me guess you're going to host it?"

"Yup, and you're going to ask her to it."

"Okay, well thanks Alice," I walked out of her room and into mine.

I finished my homework, and went to bed thinking of how to ask Bella.

* * *

**Please reveiw!! Anyone can!!**


	18. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey readers!! I got a beta!!! Also known as The Vampires Assistantt!! So give her a big thank you!!! **______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: Date

Once I walked in to homeroom I knew something was up. Alice was beaming. Something was definitely up.

"HEY BELLA!" she said ecstatically. Yup, something was _definitely_ up.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella what are you doing later today and tomorrow?"

"Nothing, tomorrow is Friday right?"

"Yup!"

"Then nope, nothing."

She grinned.

I smiled back at her confusion written clearly on my face.

She grinned wider. "I'm having a party!! And you need a date!!"

"Okay, so is there a reason you're having a party, Alice?"

"SHOPPING!!"

I groaned.

"Do I have to go?"

"Shopping? Or the party?"

"Both."

"Bella you're going, whether you want to or not." She smirked. "Plus Edward will be there!!"

"Alice," I said warningly.

"Bella, you know you like him."

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't."

"Fine, if you're going to be this way then we _will_ talk about this later."

"Fine."

At lunch Alice and Rose were talking about the latest styles; Emmett and Jasper were talking (well, more like arguing), about the best music; Edward and I were listening to the others and, as always, stealing glances at each other.

"So then Bella. Are you ready for Alice's party?" Edward suddenly asked.

"No." I replied.

He smiled.

"Do you have a date yet?" he asked. Did he just blush?

Then it was my turn. "No. Do you?"

"No. But, um, I wanted to know if you would go with me?" he smiled at me a little nervously.

I smiled back at him. "I'd like that."

"Wow. He finally came out of his shell!!" Emmett shouted.

"EMMETT!!" Rose yelled at him.

Meanwhile Edward and i were blushing yet again.

He looked at me and smiled.

I grinned.

The bell rang and we went our separate ways. Edward and I walked to bio together. We had to take notes on anatomy systems. We were also partners in gym playing 20 questions. I think Mike and Lauren were very disappointed with their own partener. It was an end to a great day.

**A/n from The Vampires Assitantt/aka Amb3er **

**Yayy, I get to be beta to such a cool story ^_^**

**If you notice any mistakes just PM me..or ignore itt :P**

**x**


	19. Chapter 10 EPoV

**I'm sorry I haven't updated!! I PROMISE to update soon!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

* * *

Chapter 10 EPoV: Great Day

Alice drove with me today to school. Tomorrow was Alice's party, and I still needed to ask Bella to be my date, because apparently everyone had to come with someone. Well, that's Alice for ya.

"Hey Edward ready to man up and ask Bella to be your _date_?" Alice broke in to my thoughts.

I grinned.

"That's the sprit!!" she cheered.

When we arrived at school Alice went straight to homeroom. I on the other hand went to my locker which unfortunately is right next to Emmett's.

"Hey Edward," Emmett greeted me, grabbing books out of his locker.

"What Emmett?"

"I can't say hi to my favorite brother?"

"Emmett I'm your only brother."

He grinned. "And that is why you are my favorite brother."

I rolled my eyes and walked to homeroom.

I was trying to think of a way of asking her but figured I would just wing it. At lunch I couldn't take it any more I had to ask her.

"So then Bella. Are you ready for Alice's party?"I asked her.

"No."

I smiled. "Do you have a date yet?" I blushed.

She blushed and turned the tables on me. "No. Do you?"

"No. But, um, I wanted to know if you would go with me?" I stuttered.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

She just made me the happiest man alive.

"Wow. He finally came out of his shell!!" Emmett shouted.

"EMMETT!!" Rose yelled at him.

Bella and I blushed.

I smiled at her.

She grinned.

The bell rang and me and Bella walked to bio together. And played 20 questions during gym. It was a great day.


	20. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry!! But updates will be slower cause I start school on Tuesday. Sorry!! :(**

**Disclaimer: SM ownes it!! I own nada!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: Luna and the Mall

Well, I was on my way to the mall, but when I was almost there my truck wouldn't start after I had stopped to get gas. And to top that my phone is dead so no calling Alice or Rose. What a crappy day!! So I banged my head on the steering wheel.

"Um… Bella?" I heard someone come over.

I looked up to see Nate staring at me questioningly.

"Damn truck won't start," frustration clear in my voice.

"I could give you a ride if ya want, I'm not good at fixing cars?" he offered.

"Okay. Don't worry about it I'll have Rose look at it."

He looked surprised. "Okay, so where were you headed?"

"Towards the mall to go shopping with Alice and Rose."

"Okay, so they can bring you home."

"Yup."

"Okay then." He walked towards the motorcycle that I parked next to yesterday? I didn't know it was his.

I took the keys out of the ignition and locked it and walked over towards the bike.

"Nice bike," I commented.

"Thanks." While giving me a blue, black, and white swirly helmet that matched his bike. **(Picture on Profile.)**

"So, are you going to Alice's party?" I asked while putting on the helmet.

He grinned. "Yeah, I'm going with Luna."

"Who's Luna?"

"She's a senior like us, she's in most of my classes, she hangs out with Sam, and she's my partner in bio…"

"Damn I think you know more people in our school then I do."

He laughed and got on the bike.

"Hop on let's go." He kick started it and gave it some gas (not enough to make it move.)

I hopped on and off we went.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - --- - -- -

At the mall I thanked Nate, and headed inside. I found Alice and Rose waiting outside of Macy's.

"Finally, Bella!!" they both yelled.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked.

"I stopped for gas and my truck wouldn't start."

"I'll take a look at it later," Rose said.

"Thank you."

"Come on lets go," Alice pushed us into Macy's.


	21. Chapter 11 EPoV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**AN: Sorry it took so long!!**

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11 EPoV: A Day Filled With Mini Golf, Guitar Hero, and Halo

I was listening to a The All American Rejects album, when Emmett burst through my bedroom door, with Jasper trailing behind.

"Come on Eddie!" He said

I groaned.

"Aww, come on Eddie - it won't be that bad."

I sighed, but gave up. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"YAY!" Emmett shouted. "We - as in you, me and Jazz are going to play MINI GOLF!!"

I groaned again.

"Come on!" Emmett whined.

"Okay, I'm coming!"

We hopped into Emmett's jeep and sped down the road… to Pirate Pete's Putters. Emmett made us all members.

We got golf clubs and headed to first hole. Emmett was up first, then me and Jasper. Emmett stood, pretending to swing at the ball.

"Come on Emmett!" I said, getting annoyed.

He looked up and glared at me. "Thanks Edward - now I have to line it up all over again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 10 Minutes Later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Emmett, just swing the freaking club." Jasper said to him

"Okay, okay! Sheesh."

After he finally hit the ball, it was my turn. I put the ball down and swung.

Hole in one!

"No fair Eddie!!"

"When did you last play Em?"

He glared at me and crossed his arms.

Jasper and I laughed.

Jasper got a hole in one like me, which made Emmett huff and walk away to the next hole. It had a little pond with a bridge. Emmett made the ball sink to the bottom of the pond.

At the fourth hole it was a big seal in the middle. Well Emmett swung at it hard and it ended up hitting the seal bouncing of the beach ball that it was holding in its flippers and hitting Emmett in the eye.

"Oww, crap that hurt."

He walked over to the lady at the front desk who was wearing a pirate hat and an eye patch.

"Can I have that hat and eye patch? I'll give ya 10 bucks." he bargained.

She smiled at him and gave him the pirate stuff.

He paid her. "Thanks."

He put them on and walked over.

I chuckled. He looked like a pirate that belonged in a psychward.

He smacked me lightly; if I didn't know him I would defiantly think he was gay.

"Don't laugh at me. It's your fault!!"

"No, it's not! You're supposed to hit the ball around the seal. Not through."

"Well, sorry, my mistake." he said dramatically.

Jasper snickered.

Jasper ended up winning, me coming 2nd, and Emmett coming last.

"Come on guys - I say rematch!"

"No," Jasper and I echoed.

We handed in the clubs and went home.

"Let's play Guitar Hero!" Emmett yelled.

So for the next three hours we played Guitar Hero and had a Halo tournament that Emmett lost… again. Till the girls came through the door.

"Bella!!" Emmett yelled. Do you want play?!" He asked.

"Okay!"

Bella ran over, picked up a controller and started playing. Let's just say, it only took Bella about five minutes to beat Emmett at his own game.

"Aww, come on, what's with you guys?!" he shouted, and he threw his hands up in the air dramatically, and then stomped up the stairs to his room.

Jasper and I started laughing.

Bella just looked confused.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"You did nothing, he's just lost a lot today." I explained.

She giggled then sighed."Poor Emmett..." She headed up stairs to Alice's room.


	22. AN EditingRewrite

**An: Sorry this isn't a chapter, and I know I haven't updated in forever, but I am rewriting my other chapters. I looked at them *CRINGE* they were horrific. So, I am writing and editing my story I'm up to chapter 3. I'll post them when I get them back from Amberr, my beta. I'm on chapter 2 of writing my new story, Royal, that will be posted whenever Dreams or Reality is completed. I really need to grammar check my chapters. **


End file.
